A Loving Father's Nightmare Book 1 of: Kennedy the Slayer Vampire
by Cotto
Summary: Giles' nightmare comes true in an unexpected way in "Wishverse". This sets up the stage as he tries to save his adopted daughter, Kennedy, from the effects of her choices of who to hang out with: a gang of vampires. Trigger Warning: gang-rape. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.


**A Loving Father's Nightmare.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Book One of the "Kennedy the Slayer Vampire" Series.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all spinoffs are the legal property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, as are the characters. I will not accept a single red cent for this or any other fanfic written by me. This is just for fun, my own and that of others._

 **Pairing(s):** _Vampire Kennedy/Cordelia Chase, Vampire Willow/Vampire Xander, also: Rupert Giles/Kennedy._

 **Characters:** _Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Kennedy, Cordelia Chase, Larry, Oz, Amy, (possibly (any and or all of these)): the Master, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Dawn Summers._

 **Trigger Warning:** _DEEPLY evil conduct. I am not kidding. This misbehavior is an incident of gang-rape perpetrated by a group of vampires against a young woman! This is DESIGNED to be truly horrible, but will NOT be graphic in description._

 **Setting:** _"Wishverse" Sunnydale, California- during the episode "The Wish"._

 **Inspiration:** _Based on a comment during a discussion between myself and a certain fellow who's penname on a number of sites is: .Dawn, this deals with the concept I first heard about from a statement in an interview with James Marsters, who indicated that basically: Vampire = Pervert, or, without the math symbol: Vampire is a connotation for pervert._

 _The title is also inspired by a series made by a fellow who's penname is Daviderl31 on two different websites._

 **Summary:** _Giles' nightmare comes true in an unexpected way in "Wishverse". This sets up the stage as he tries to save his adopted daughter, Kennedy, from the effects of her choices of who to hang out with: a gang of vampires. Trigger Warning: gang-rape. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Story Notes:** _This:_ [text] _means either telepathic speaking or prayer or temptation, based on what else is happening. This is Wishverse, based on the episode "The Wish" so its a bit odd. Here, Willow, Xander, and now, sadly, also Kennedy are now Vampires._

 _Kennedy is also Giles' adopted daughter, based on a series a friend of mine is writing currently, and this is inspired by something he told me in a Private Message and about a story he sent to me online. The "bad angel" (as they're so commonly referred to) known in the series as "the First Evil" has really messed her up- quite a bit here._

 _Much of the story will be from Rupert Giles' Point of View._

 **Chapter 1.): "Oh, Horror!"**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Warning, this is going to be upsetting for some readers, it ought to be, the actions of the evil characters- the members of the Order of Aurelius- are those of a gang, and they are_ _supposed_ _to be utterly disgusting in conduct. Giles' goal in this tale is to rescue his adopted daughter, but some of what she'll do is utterly horrible!_

 _Sometimes things like this happen: someone's child goes bad, and they try everything to rescue them from wickedness. That's what's going on here._

 _The latter half or thereabouts the "I's" are always Giles speaking, sorry for the sudden perspective change._

"I should have known things were wrong immediately, in recollection. Something was definitely off about this situation, and I, utter fool that I was, lost someone tonight." Rupert Giles muttered to himself, over a drink of whiskey in grief and sorrow over what had happened the previous twenty-four hours. He felt like crying but no tears would come, they'd all been used up previous to this. He wanted to drink himself into a stupor over this and never wake up in this nightmare of a world; not that he'd wish this world upon anybody- it was too horrible to imagine, but that he could escape it to what would be a Heaven in comparison, and besides: somewhere he could be at peace with his adopted daughter, Kennedy, again. "Oh, Kennedy" he uttered in seeming despair "where did I fail you?" he begged, he didn't know or care who he was begging, but someone, he needed someone to help him out of this dreadful situation the world had gotten into.

Roughly eight hours earlier:...

Cordelia Chase was alive and well, but she was upset and worried, in the kind of worried she hadn't been in her entire life before now. She was begging Giles to listen to her about needing someone named "Buffy" to come and fix things. He had wanted to believe her, but he couldn't be sure if she was not some kind of evil entity in disguise come to harm or kill him, events like that on the Hellmouth were not so uncommon, particularly now, with a gang of vampires running the streets , a gang better known by the name "the Order of Aurelius". He had just headed into the weapons' locker to get some things to verify Cordelia's story, when he heard a _slam_ and a _click_.

"Aw, you're locked in a cage." said a mocking voice, a voice he knew well enough, and that voice belonged to a young woman he had hopped he'd never see again, until, that is, they were ready to send her to her final judgment and await the Last Day before seeing her again: Willow Rosenberg, now the most vicious Lieutenant of the Vampire Ruler of these parts, Heinrich Josef Nest, better known as "the Master".

Immediately he looked around, and sure enough, Willow's best friend and sometime lackey, Xander Harris, was standing there, holding Cordelia from behind her, quite easily, despite her struggling to get free. He grabbed the door and tried with all his physical strength to open it- no effect- locked! It was then that it was clear that Willow had the key, she tossed it on the floor behind her, laughing. He noticed that she was dressed in leather, almost as a dominatrix, and he was beginning to be frightened for Cordelia's sake. They wouldn't get at him here, but she was in mortal danger from them now. As he looked around, he then registered another real hazard to Miss Chase's safety: off in the shadows of the Library, stood another young woman he recognized: his daughter, Kennedy.

She sure didn't look like she was dressed like she had it in mind to be a good girl, that much was clear: she was dressed almost as if she was in mind to get into a fight, or engage in other hazardous activity: she was dressed almost like a girl boxer: boxing shorts, exercise bra, and, while barefoot, she had 'fighting tape' wrapped around her hands. She had her gorgeous black hair straight, with a few touches to the style: a band around the back to keep it out of her face, but the sideburns hanging down her face, and her bangs down hear her eyes over her bronze-colored skin. Her boxer shorts were mostly white, but had little pink hearts on them here and there, and had pink edges to the legs. Her left leg was splayed out a bit to the left side, so that her instep of her left foot faced forward, and for a moment he only saw the young girl he had fallen into paternal love with, and not the female monster she had become, but that was just for a moment!

Kennedy was laughing softly to herself, and he could see her white teeth glinting brightly in the darkness of the room before she walked into the light. She kind-of ignored her adopted father, and walked up to Cordelia, who's right cheek she caressed lightly with the back of her right hand, before giving her a light kiss on the same cheek. The whole thing _reeked_ of sexual desire, and this above all freaked out Giles and Cordelia to no end! Cordelia had been studying Freud, and his works, amongst them, the work titled "the Uncanny", now she was meeting something truly uncanny: a female who truly seemed to be a sexual predator- and she was frightened!

But with her fear came anger, and Cordelia struggled against the vampire who was holding her, however, her anger was only on the surface, as her fear of this true evil ran so deep that her heartbeat actually slowed and her body started to chill- a biological response to the terror of true evil. The two vampiresses and the vampire then laughed out loud. Kennedy pressed her front up to Cordy's and then turned to Willow and asked sweetly, as she proceeded to grope Cordelia in extremely naughty ways "Seems she likes it" then laughter from all three of the monsters "do you want me to continue? You were, after all, the one she bullied for so long in school, it seems only fair that you should have a say in what happens to her, and what happens here." Kennedy asked Willow sweetly.

"Oh, Lord God, please help me." Cordelia prayed, whining and crying a bit, and looking away from the woman who was getting in her face and touching her very inappropriately. She was scared on a level she hadn't ever been before, not even when she had learned the awful truth about what had happened to Willow and Xander, how they'd been turned into monsters.

Kennedy turned her head to Cordelia, and regarded her prey with dispassionate interest before responding. She was also awaiting her love interest's response to her question of what Willow wanted her to do regarding Cordelia. "God's not here, Sweetheart, but we are." Kennedy said, cocking her head a bit to her left, and uttered in a mockingly kind voice to Cordelia, and looked her right in the eyes, making fun of her all the while. Willow was to Kennedy's right, and Xander had let go of Cordelia and moved to Kennedy's left side, the two of them were slightly behind her, but out of range and trajectory for weapons in the weapons locker. They were, however, taking careful measures to trap Cordy for this event they'd all planned out; the little gang didn't merely want to _hurt_ Cordy, or _kill_ her, they wanted to utterly _humiliate_ her as well.

As Willow had driven them over to the school to carry out this hit that the Master had ordered, they discussed how they'd do this, and what they wanted to do; Kennedy had wanted to play a bit, and the other two saw no reason not to let her do so- besides, as Kennedy had pointed out, her father worked in the high school library, and she wanted to get a chance to show him what she had become too. The others loved the idea, besides, the Master didn't need to know all the details, all he needed to know was that this woman was dead- the one who'd talked of summoning a Slayer to Sunnydale on the very eve of the plant becoming operational; and the very eve that the Vampire enters a new level of society!

The other two monsters snickered at this, and Willow responded, calmly, too calmly for any of the White Hats to brook right now "I think you should do as you want with her. I am really going to enjoy this part." she said, looking at Xander, and Xander laughed.

Giles on the other hand started banging on the cage, trying desperately to get out and somehow to rescue Cordelia from what he was certain was going to be a murder, with a few sicker touches to it! He struggled to get free and to try to rescue her, all the while he was yelling at Kennedy to stop this horrible nonsense and come back to being a White Hat that she was called to be all along "Kennedy, you stop this behavior right now! You rescue her! I am ordering you, not just as your Watcher now, but also as your Father to defend her with your strength. You let her go right now!" he screamed at her, trying desperately to get her to behave herself and defend this other woman who she was clearly about to abuse, for her own fun and that of her new 'friends'. The three teenaged adults in the gang laughed at his pleas to his child, as Kennedy guided Cordelia to the table behind her and forced her onto it, then, with Cordy crying for her to stop and not do this, she climbed on top of her and laid on her, facing her.

This behavior was excruciatingly painful for me to witness, so I called out to my daughter, "Kennedy, I am begging you, if you let her go and rescue her, I'll... I'll invite you back into my house." I thought to myself _"If she does that, her soul will re-assert itself and she'll start to behave again, thereby she'll be safe for others to be around."_ I considered, burying my thoughts deeply inside my head, so that nobody telepathic could detect them. I had previously banned her from my house when she joined that gang- I felt betrayed by her, and told her as much... now I realize that that may have been a mistake, as she had nowhere else to go, but I couldn't have someone in my home that would kill me as soon as look at me- I can't even begin to make myself think of my daughter as a _thing_ , she's a _person_ , no matter what she's done!

Cordelia, meanwhile, was sobbing "No, No." over and over again as Kennedy touched her all over her body, thankfully she was touching her through her dress, but it was still truly repulsive to witness, and I had to witness my own daughter rape this woman who had come to me for help! As a response to Cordelia's sobs, Kennedy proceeded to kiss her, on the lips, sweetly, but without regard for her desires or feelings.

After about an hour of this violation, Kennedy helped Cordelia up from the table, and then Xander got behind Cordy, Willow moved to Cordy's left side, and Kennedy slipped to Cordy's left side, and with Cordelia crying piteously about this violation that had happened to her, the three proceeded to both kiss and bite her, and fed on her until she was completely drained of blood. Kennedy, Xander, and Willow each bit into her neck. I was too broken-hearted to do anything about this, and I cried, as I watched this horrible event- not just about the death of a student who had, in her life, been one of the most superficial girls I had known, but also about the felony that my adopted daughter committed in my eyesight!

During this horrible event, Xander had said "You're a watcher, eh? Well, watch this!" just before all three bit her on the neck and fed to their sick hearts content.

Kennedy had herself been extremely gentle in her violation of Cordelia, which in and of itself was completely creepy and disturbing, but to make matters worse, the other two had also kissed her. Then, I saw quite clearly my daughter, practically my ex-daughter kiss Willow, another woman who I regarded as a child of mine, on the lips and she asked that the two of them go on ahead, while she took care of business here. I was far too broken to resist, and just lay there on the floor of the weapons locker sobbing over what I had seen my child do. To my thanks, the perverts had laid Cordy's body down gently on the floor of the library, and Kennedy squatted down nearby me to talk.

"I just wanted you to see that." she said. It was clear she had wanted to hurt me, now.

"How could you?" I asked, my eyes burned at what had been my daughter as I asked again "How could you do such a horrible thing?" I paused, and continued my rebuke of this fallen woman "Don't you know who your real friends are, any more?" I asked her again, wondering where her senses were located at now.

"My "friends" as you call them, are my new family." She responded, with calm tenderness, but in a cruel way. "And they support me in this lifestyle. Why don' t you?" She asked, with her hands on her bare knees and squatting on her heels to talk to me, as I laid down on the floor of the weapons locker to try to recover from what her and her friends had done to someone in my protection- and I couldn't even protect her!

"Because its **_wrong_** , Kennedy! For crying out loud... you just raped and murdered a woman!" I screamed.

"I'll be back when you're willing to talk reasonably." she said, and it was then that I realized she was mocking me.

As she got up and walked away, I yelled at her backside "Talk Reasonably?! What's so reasonable about gang-rape and murder?!" I asked, completely perplexed about her _thoroughly_ insubordinate attitude, and I said some things in the heat of the stress that I should never say about my child "Insubordinate little B*tch!" I muttered in anger over her conduct, and sheer disappointment over what she had just done to another human being. 'Human Being'! Never as a Watcher had I ever thought I'd think of a Vampire as a human being, but here I am, the father of one of those monsters, and I simply cannot see her as anything but my offspring- by adoption, but still.

As she walked away, she raised her right hand with a "talk to the back of the hand" gesture, and this _really_ set me off! I mean, Seriously? I raised her. I sheltered her. And this is how she acts now?! What has gotten into her? I really don't know, but I want to.

I picked up a battleax and started banging on the door, after about the eighth hit, the lock broke and I got out, to check on Cordy, sure enough, she was dead. And I started crying, not only for my guest who had come for my help, but also for my offspring who had done this horrible thing. I had little doubt that that gang was laughing as they drove away, nor did I have any doubt where they'd drive to, but I needed further strength to enable an assault, and right now her gang had a monopoly on firepower. Right about now, Larry, Amy, and Oz arrived to help me out, and we dealt with the body. I obtained the amulet around Cordy's neck, and they took over operations while I headed home, trying to emotionally recover from the nightmare I had just witnessed. I made them swear not to do anything rash, they could defend themselves, but not attack anybody at this point, while I got further help and tried to recover from what I had seen.

End Flashback: around three in the morning:...

I have just made a call to Cleveland, to a fellow I know named Merrick, and he has agreed to send me his Slayer, a woman named "Buffy Summers", to help defeat the Master. It took me a while to bring myself to stop the drinking, and to make it to make the phone call, and the hangover will no doubt be tremendous, but I have dulled the pain of what my child did... now if only I can restore my child's soul then Buffy may have an ally in this fight, and it will turn to her advantage- oh, Heavens, I hope that's not the alcohol talking to me! Because that's a truly brilliant idea: restore my child's soul!

"I'll need to get to bed so I can be at work tomorrow..." I muttered as I got ready for bed, and as I fell asleep, my last fearful thought was that I had somehow, in the stress of the moment, invited my soul-suppressed daughter into my home to murder me in my sleep some night.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Again, sorry for the confusion. How do you think I did with regards to having the story itself have the background information within it, rather than in the AN section?_

 _Oh, and "soul-suppressed" refers to the 'soulless' or psychopathic personalities of Vampires in this overall series, apparently they do have their own souls, but these are suppressed by the wicked desires of their demon masters... then again, this is just a story, and a fun one too._

 _Next chapter he may well try to restore her soul, just prior to the fight, if things go well for Giles, the two of them will live with together again as father and daughter, but right now she's clearly estranged from him. I think the next chapter will be titled "Soul Retrieval"._

 _His language about her indicates how mad he is with her for her act of gang-rape and murder- that should be utterly disgusting, and if that behavior offends: good! It ought to! The purpose of this story is to show bad behavior as bad behavior, and the 'target' of this 'plantation' is gangs. Its goal is to destroy the willingness to join them._


End file.
